More than Bonnie, Less than Clyde
by Agent R
Summary: Duncan runs into an old enemy, but this time, Cory Raines isn't the only one joking around. This story follows up You Again, very funny, please read and review.
1. Default Chapter

More than Bonnie, Less than Clyde  
  
The weather in Georgia was crazy, one day it was hot, the next it was cold, one day it was rainy, then clear, then windy, now it was a medium. Richie and Amber had left the house to reak havoc on the town, but with little success, they decided to take their time heading back home and shoot the breeze.  
  
"Are you serious?" Richie asked.  
  
"I'm telling you, Suicide said that there is a club where all the local punks go and hang out at, you have to be over 14, there's alcohol, blood, drag races, all you have to do to get in is know the secret act of violence," Amber said.  
  
"The what?"  
  
"I'm not exactly sure, but he told me what he does is he punches the guy in the mouth and goes 'ding dong', and he gets in," Amber said.  
  
"Well I'll be a..."  
  
"What's that?" Amber pointed ahead.  
  
"What?" Richie asked.  
  
"I don't know, it's too far away...come on," Amber said.  
  
Amber started running ahead of Richie, he followed her for a few yards then they both came to a stop, apparently the circus was stopping in Georgia.  
  
"Oh no, I don't believe this," Richie said.  
  
"Why? You beat up a clown?" Amber asked.  
  
"Honestly...yeah, once," Richie said.  
  
"No kidding?" Amber asked.  
  
"The other 12 times I tried figuring out what approach to take, then it hit me," Richie said.  
  
"Your idea?" Amber asked.  
  
"No, the clown," Richie said.  
  
"What?" Amber laughed.  
  
"He hit me with a salami in the nose, when I got up, he tried throwing a pie in my face, I ducked it, then he drowned me in seltzer water, so then I chased him into the ring," Richie cut himself off.  
  
"And?" Amber asked.  
  
"And what? I chased him around the ring a few times, then I decided to turn around, go back and meet him halfway, so, I grabbed him by the shoulders, and threw him into a washtub filled with cold water...He shook dry like a dog, then he started after me again, I jumped onto a trapeze, swung right above him, and dropped on his back...The next thing I know, I'm chasing him, the strong man's chasing me, the fat lady's chasing him, the ring leader's chasing her, the bearded lady's chasing him, 3 other clowns dropped their pants and chased her, the thin man chased them, the half/half case chased him, and an elephant chased him. It was like a "Freaks" marathon," Richie said.  
  
Amber turned into a hyena and fell on the pavement laughing, she tugged on Richie's jeans to get his attention, "How old were you when you did it?"  
  
She figured he pulled the stunt at a young age like 9, 11, 13 maybe...  
  
"Fifteen," Richie replied.  
  
Amber busted a gut at a high octave when she heard that, Richie, wanting to change the subject, picked her up off the ground and they continued walking.  
  
"Why'd you want to pick a fight with a clown anyway?" Amber asked, still chuckling.  
  
"You remember the movie "The Jerky Boys"?" Richie asked.  
  
"Sure, but that came out 5 years after you beat up that clown," Amber said.  
  
"I know, remember Sparky the Clown? He came out, doing backflips and screaming like a chicken, throwing firebombs everywhere, sharpening knives at the public show?" Richie asked.  
  
"Of course I do," Amber laughed, "Then there was the part where Tony held the gun to his red nose and said 'let's see you do a backflip now, eh Sparky?', why?"  
  
"Well, at the time, where I was, there was a...actually, I can't compare my story with Sparky, you hear of a guy named John Wayne Gacy?"  
  
"The Clown who Killed? Yeah, I remember, you know in 4 years, 4 months and 14 days it'll be ten years since he finally died?" Amber asked.  
  
"Yes," Richie replied, "well, at the time, there was a guy running around, kinda like that."  
  
"He picked up underaged male prostitutes?" Amber asked.  
  
"Not quite, but you see...it's times like this I wish you were older," Richie said.  
  
"Richie...I'm half way from being 17, I grew up in New Jersey, I've had to live with you guys, and I've seen stuff that's melted the elastic in my boxers, now what is it?" Amber asked.  
  
"Well...this guy that was running around picked someone at random..."  
  
"When you say someone, I'm guessing you mean a male figure between the ages of 14 and 17?" Amber thought.  
  
"Right, he'd pick someone, and it was usually someone who lived nearby, and he had them come to his house, for some reason or another...being a clown he had practice with handcuff tricks, so when they went over, he..."  
  
"Forget it Rich, I think I can picture it from there," Amber said, "but he must've studied the work of John Gacy...it's too similar to be otherwise."  
  
"Come on, let's get out of here before someone sees us," Richie said.  
  
As Richie turned around, the Immortal buzz hit him, he looked around but couldn't figure who it was.  
  
"What is it?" Amber asked.  
  
Richie turned to Amber, she acted as if she didn't notice, Richie knew that the Immortal was too close by for comfort.  
  
"Surely you can't be serious," he said, "come here!"  
  
Richie jerked Amber by her trenchcoat and started talking again once they got out of the public eye.  
  
About a mile away in a different direction, Duncan was heading down the street when he notiecd something up ahead, several police cars right outside a bank. For some reason, this looked a little to familiar for him, he decided to play dumb and ask an obvious question.  
  
"Excuse me officer, what seems to be the trouble?" he asked.  
  
"Some wise guy made off with about $500,000, although no one here can really tell us much about him, other than he acted like a complete moron," he replied.  
  
"Moron huh?" Duncan asked.  
  
For some reason, that rang a bell in his head, but he didn't know why.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
"I swear Methos, it's like she doesn't even feel the buzz when other Immortals are around," Richie said.  
  
"Not true," Amber replied, "I get it, I just don't pay any attention to it."  
  
"How can you not pay any attention to it?" Richie asked.  
  
"It's not necessarily a warning to me, just a way of saying 'get ready, someone's here'," AMber said.  
  
"I don't believe this," Richie sat down.  
  
"Don't get up, I'll get it," Amber said.  
  
"Get what?" Richie asked.  
  
Then the Immortal buzz hit he and Methos, Amber opened the front door to see a black and smoldered Duncan at the door.  
  
"Mac, what happened to you?" Amber asked.  
  
Duncan opened his mouth, let out a cough, as well as a lot of black smoke and stumbled in the house.  
  
"Duncan, what happened to you?" Amanda asked.  
  
Duncan pounded himself in the chest to let out the rest of the smoke, "Your old boyfriend."  
  
"What?" Amanda asked.  
  
"What's the matter? Didn't ya hear the man? He said 'your old boyfriend', and from the looks of it, it looks like he was a real clown at some point," Amber said.  
  
"If not then, he sure is now, Cory Raines is back," Duncan told her.  
  
"What?" Amanda asked.  
  
"Cory Raines? Isn't he the one that got sent to jail for 30 years but escaped?" Amber asked.  
  
"He sure is," Duncan said.  
  
"Oh boy, a bloody fight's coming up, and we get front row seats," Richie said.  
  
"Good," Methos said, "things have been so damn peaceful around here, it'll be good to see some violence."  
  
"What about last Saturday at that demolition derby?" Duncan asked.  
  
"Kid's stuff," Methos said, "nothing compared to..."  
  
"Oh no you don't!" Duncan cut him off, "Don't you get started on one of those stories, World War II, you and 6 other soldiers paratrooping, sneak attacking Hitler and the Nazis, when they notice you dropping in from overhead, get out their guns, and fill your parachutes full of holes!"  
  
"Were you following me during that era?" Methos asked.  
  
"Duncan, what happened to you?" Amanda asked.  
  
"Well he must remember me because like old times, he blew me up," Duncan said.  
  
"With a bomb?" Methos laughed.  
  
"No Methos, with a salami, OF COURSE WITH A BOMB YOU NIMROD!" Duncan said.  
  
"Nimrod? I knew him too," Methos said.  
  
"I give up," Duncan said.  
  
"How'd you come across him?" Amanda asked.  
  
"A couple miles down the road he robbed a bank of $500,000, a short while later, I ran into him in the most ridiculous place, you wouldn't believe it," Duncan said.  
  
"The circus?" Richie asked.  
  
"Bingo," Duncan replied, "how'd you know?"  
  
"Well Richie and me were around that area when another Immortal came around, but we couldn't figure out who it was," Amber said.  
  
"Wonderful, now he's really a clown," Richie said.  
  
"Hey!" Amber said, "Now here's a real reason for you to hit him!"  
  
"Why? He blew up Mac, let him get the first punch," Richie said.  
  
"Look, let's just forget it," Duncan said.  
  
"WHAT?" they asked.  
  
"Please, he's in the circus now, what kind of trouble could he get into there?" Duncan asked.  
  
"You really aren't using your head, are you?" Methos asked.  
  
"For what?" Duncan asked.  
  
"This could be interesting, and you'd rather forget the whole thing," Methos told him.  
  
"What're you saying?" Amanda asked.  
  
"We're heading to the circus," he told Duncan.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Duncan, Richie, Methos and Amber got into the circus, and somehow managed to pass as new members, Amber fell into a steamer trunk and came out dressed like Sparky from "The Jerky Boys".   
  
"Hey Richie, look at me, now all I need is a couple of those fancy ginzu knives and..."  
  
"You'd never make it, I've seen you flip," Richie said, "trust me, it ain't pretty."  
  
"Well neither was the Carbone family after the smoke cleared," Amber said, "what's your point?"  
  
"Well I....oof!"  
  
Richie tripped and fell on his butt, Amber went over to see what the problem was.  
  
"Looks like someone forgot their bag," she thought.  
  
Richie looked, by his ankle was a satchal bag, he snapped it open and and saw a thousands of dollars in it.  
  
"No doubt this is Cory's bag, so he has to be around here somewhere, but where?" Richie started looking around.  
  
"I don't know, he's not around here, I can't feel him...boy that's a poor choice of words, why would I want to feel him?" Amber asked.  
  
"You mean you're actually paying attention this time?" Richie asked.  
  
"Will you knock off the sarcasm? I'm sorry I don't freak out about this like you do, yes I pay attention to it, I just don't worry about it," Amber said.  
  
"Well, until the lead clown shows up, I guess we don't really have anything to worry about," Richie said.  
  
"Why would you worry about him anyway?" Amber asked.  
  
"Huh?" Richie asked.  
  
"Well think about it, this guy is always running, is obviously a coward, and from what you've described, he isn't someone who carries a sword, so why worry? He's not going to take your head, I'm not even sure he knows how," Amber said.  
  
"Good point, but nevertheless he can be dangerous, you saw what he did to Mac," Richie said.  
  
"Mac got his butt smoldered, that's far from serious," Amber replied.  
  
"Hey you two!" Methos came in, "What's going on?"  
  
"I don't know, why? We on soon?" Amber asked.  
  
"Not for a while, but don't doddle around, we've got a crook to catch, and we've gotta get out of here before the real clowns come in," Methos said.  
  
"Why?" Richie asked.  
  
"Their plan is to find some dumdum nearby and stick a bucket of confetti on his head, spin him around, yank on the bucket, with the handle around his adam's apple, and beat him in the backside with a crowbar, and then finally get the bucket off his head," Methos explained.  
  
"I guess posing as the ring leader, you can find out that kind of stuff," Amber said.  
  
"You have no idea," Methos said.  
  
"Well, come on Richie, you have to get into costume since you're part of the act too," Amber told him.  
  
"Allright, allright, I don't know what the big deal is, I'm not going to be one of the main acts while we look for this fruitcake," Richie said.  
  
Just then, the buzz hit them, Richie looked around and saw a few of the acts, but it was one clown in particular that caught his eye. No doubt it was Cory, he was dressed in a large baggy green/black/metallic silver outfit that almost looked like a mixture of a hospital gown and a muumuu. He had caked on a ton of white cream on his face, and had on a hat that resembled a ruffled lampshade.  
  
"You call that a hat?" Amber asked Richie, "looks like the thing Ducnan put on his head when he got drunk in Germany during that 'welcome' party."  
  
"He's a clown, you got any better plans for it?" Richie asked.  
  
"Here he comes, hide in the steamer trunk, and you can be the big surprise," Amber told him.  
  
Richie jumped in the steamer trunk, Amber closed it, and watched as Cory walked in.  
  
"So you're Cory Raines," she said.  
  
Cory turned around to face her, "how did you know that?"  
  
"I have connections with all the high crime Immortals, I was thinking maybe we could become partners," she said.  
  
"Well...I...uh...are....are you any good?" Cory asked.  
  
"Honey, please, are you kidding? I've had beyond a fair share of felonies, bombings, robberies, everything...the way I see it is I can distract the police, and you can get the money," Amber said.  
  
"Really?" Cory asked.  
  
"Ever hear of Duncan MacLeod?" Amber asked.  
  
"You know him?" Cory asked.  
  
"In a way yes, but quite frankly, I can't stand the moron, I was glad to hear you blew him up," Amber said.  
  
"Well, to be honest I...didn't really have that planned, but it was still a great sight," Cory said.  
  
"I wish I could've seen it, I want to hear every detail," Amber told him.  
  
"Well I..."  
  
By now, Cory was beyond buttered up, and very gullible, but that came to an end when another buzz hit him, and Richie came in dressed in a black tank, black jeans and black boots.  
  
"Y-y-You!" Cory muttered.  
  
"Yeah, me again, nice to see ya Cory, oh...I see you met Amber Jenzon," Richie said, "an expert in bombarding people..."  
  
"You wouldn't..."  
  
"Oh yes I would, I know how to blow you into next Groundhog's Day," Amber said, "and just so you know...don't think you can pull a fast one on us, we're in the next act."  
  
End of chapter 1 


	2. The 5 Ring Circus

The 5 Ring Circus  
  
Methos came in and told them they were on shortly, so, Amber, Richie and Cory headed out to the center ring, Richie had Cory by the neck of his shirt, and Amber was ahead of them doing backflips and screaming like a chicken, she flipped around a ring, back to where Richie and Cory where. Then she took the tie on Cory's outfit, stretched it out as far as it would go, practically choking Cory, then she took out a pair of scissors and snipped it in half. Then she snapped her fingers, and Richie held him up like a doll while she sprayed him with a bottle of seltzer water.  
  
Joe and Amanda were watching from the front row in the audience through a pair of bionoculars.  
  
"Well, looks like so far so good," Joe said.  
  
"Why do you need bionoculars to see them? They're straight ahead," Amanda said.  
  
"I know, I'm watching the numbers on that time bomb Richie has in his back pocket," Joe replied.  
  
"WHAT?!" Amanda asked.  
  
"Shhhhhhhhh, sit down," Joe whispered, "Richie put a bomb in his pocket, and when it goes off, there's going to be a lot of smoke, a lot of confetti, and they'll be pulling what they think is the final stunt for Cory Raines."  
  
"What's that?" Amanda asked.  
  
"I don't know, they wouldn't tell me," Joe said.  
  
"Of all the fine-"  
  
"Shhhhhhhh!" Joe repeated.  
  
Cory flipped into the air and landed on his hands with his feet still high in the air, Richie picked up an anvil and put it on his heels, the weight overthrew him, knocking him on the ground. Amber came out of the audience dressed like a mixture between Groucho Marx and a clown, she walked over to Cory and lifted up the bottom of his suit a bit.  
  
"Look!" she said, "your petticoat's showing!"  
  
Cory picked up the bottom of his uniform to look and Richie put him in a headlock with one arm and slapped him silly with the free hand, before picking him up and throwing him straight across the room like a dart. He got up and realized he was behind bars, he looked around and found himself in the cage with a lion!  
  
Amber and Richie were applauding the sight of Cory running for his life when Amber got called out of the ring by Methos.  
  
"Looks like I'm being called out of the center ring, folks, so now I leave you with Brutus Maximus and Zippo Deflato," Amber said.  
  
Amber left, leaving Richie to deal with Cory, Richie put Cory down and handed him a bowling ball, a cactus, and a dumbbell to juggle, Cory started to do allright, until Richie threw in a basketball, a potted ivy, and a shoe. He started to get nervous and worry about missing, and he did when Richie threw a seal his way. Cory caught it, the seal nuzzled his nose with its, and then Cory got a concussion when everything came down and hit him on the head.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
"What's wrong, Methos?" Amber asked.  
  
"Apparently that clown just doesn't want to give up, come and look at Duncan," Methos said.  
  
Methos took Amber over to a clown car nearby, Duncan was behind it, Amber walked around and saw him smoldered and black again.  
  
"Mac, what happened?" Amber asked.  
  
"Cory, he put a bomb in the engine of his car, then the next thing I knew, I'm blowing black smoke out of my nostrils, while confetti's shooting out of the carbeurator," Duncan said.  
  
"Don't worry, Richie's got him cornered in the center ring, I don't think he'll left him off easy, on the other hand, he's not going to kill him while they're in the ring, especially with about 600 witnesses, most of them being under 14 years old," Amber said.  
  
"How much time's left?" Duncan asked.  
  
"On what?" Amber asked.  
  
"You mean he didn't tell you?" Duncan asked.  
  
"Tell me what?" Amber asked.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Richie had found out a way to keep Cory from getting of the hook easily, right now he was chasing Cory around the center ring with two large ginzu knives, Cory kept trying to escape but he kept ending up running one way or the other, both sides Richie cut him off at, he would've tried escaping through the middle if there weren't 2 flaming hoops in the way.   
  
Richie was chasing Cory with the knives because he got out a 4-piece mystery closet, and had an idea to spice up the show.  
  
"Now, now, now," Richie said, "Zippo, you know that in order for this trick to work, I need to cut you up into 4 pieces and put you in the mystery cabinet."  
  
"Oh but...the kids here don't want to see that, do you?" Cory asked.  
  
However, there was a large response of 'yes' coming from the crowd, Cory felt something touch his neck, his pupils went to the corner of his eyes and saw Richie ready to hack him up into a halibut, he jumped out of Richie's reach and started to run around the ring again. Richie made his knives disappear and started chasing him, the bomb in his back pocket was running out of time, no one could see it, but the time had run down to 2:17, meaning he had to catch Cory, and fast, for his plan to work.  
  
At that time, Amber came in riding in a yellow VW that had its roof taken off, and a few bike horns installed in it. The car had a strange engine, the car would travel a few feet, then it would bounce up and down like the engine was about to drop, and then it'd start all over again.  
  
Cory and Richie saw it and ran separate ways, but Richie wasn't fast enough, Amber snagged him by the back of his jeans as she headed by in the car.  
  
"What do you want?" Richie asked.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me you had a bomb in your pocket?" Amber asked.  
  
"What? And ruin the grand finale?" Richie asked, "Look, just keep this yellow buggy jumping around for a few more seconds, then when the bomb goes off, wait for Cory up by the high wire."  
  
"What happens when the bomb goes off?" Amber asked.  
  
"You'll know, now let go of me," Richie told her.  
  
Amber dropped Richie on the floor, Richie got up and chased after Cory again, but this time he tripped over a bale of hay, he took the bomb out of his pocket and put it behind the bale, a few seconds later, it went off. Black clouds of smoke surrounded the ring as confetti filled the area, Richie nabbed Cory and took him up the ladder to the high wire, when he got to the top, Amber swung by on a trapeze and grabbed him by the arms and took him swinging.  
  
"HEY!" Cory screamed, "What do you think you're doing!?"  
  
"Getting my revenge on you for Mac," Amber replied.  
  
Amber and Cory swung around as she wrapped her legs around another trapeze, Cory looked down and quickly panicked.  
  
"Eh what do you want?" Cory asked.  
  
"I want you...to take back that money you lifted...then turn yourself in...and if you ever come within 3 feet of Duncan, Richie, or Amanda, I'll blow you sky high into the Netherlands, do you understand?" Amber asked.  
  
"Ehhhhh," Cory mumbled.  
  
Amber gripped him harder as they moved over onto another trapeze, this time at a greater risk of falling because Amber was becoming careless.  
  
"Okay, Okay, I promise, I promise, I won't step within 3 feet of you or your screwed family again," Cory flabbergasted.  
  
"Wonderful, here's your dropping off place," Amber said.  
  
"Huh?" Cory asked.  
  
Amber let go of Cory and he fell into a bucket of confetti.  
  
"Well, at least that's over," Cory said.  
  
"Don't even move!"  
  
A sword came an inch away from Cory's nose, his pupils traveled to the side of his eyes and saw Duncan, dressed as the strong man, and apparently ready to gut him like a kippur.  
  
But now Amber had a problem, it was only by luck she managed to get across the three trapezes, she only made it back onto the second one now, and was starting to panick herself. Richie jumped on the first trapeze and made his way over to her, and grabbed her by the arms.  
  
"You okay?" Richie asked.  
  
"I'm dangling 20 feet above a hard ground, in front of 600 people, yeah, I'm fine," Amber sarcastically replied.  
  
"Well, there is a chance of an easy landing," Richie told her, "that trampoline in the middle of the floor."  
  
"Yeah, but what are our odds of landing on that, and not 12 feet below the dirt?" Amber asked.  
  
"I guess we'll find out soon enough," Richie said.  
  
Richie let go of the trapeze and they both fell to the ground, fortunately, they had a soft landing, they fell on the trampoline and bounced back up again. The second time they went down, they bounced off the trampoline, and into the audience. Richie wound up next to Amanda, and Amber wound up next to one of the trained bears.  
  
"Hi there," she said.  
  
Just then she realized who she was talking to and turned back around.  
  
"Whoa, you should see a dentist," she said.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
They headed back to the house, after seeing Cory get hauled off to jail, and by the time they got home, they were glad everything was back to normal...well, almost.  
  
"Mac's still coughing up confetti," Richie said, "but I think it'll pass by morning."  
  
"Richie, were you ever an acrobatic?" Amber asked.  
  
"If I was, do you think we would've fell into the audience?" Richie asked.  
  
"That certainly was an interesting show, Duncan was excellent as the strong man, and Methos looked pretty much his character as the ring leader, and Richie, you were a handful of personality, there's just one thing I want to know," Amanda said.  
  
"What?" they asked.  
  
"How did you know Cory would land in the confetti?" Amanda asked.  
  
"I didn't, I was hoping he'd land on Ethel, the roller-skating elephant," Amber replied, "can you imagine being stuck on a thing weighing 1,200 pounds on roller skates, and as soon as you land on her back, she goes bizerk and tries to stampede out of there?"  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
The next day, Richie was up early and down in the kitchen when Amber came downstairs.  
  
"How're you?" he asked.  
  
"I'm okay, but the hallway's covered with confetti, Mac must've had a real bad cough last night."  
  
"He'll be fine, I'm just glad that we don't have to put up with Cory anymore," Richie said.  
  
"There's just one thing I still don't get," Amber said.  
  
"What?" Richie asked.  
  
"He seemed real worry when I threatened to drop him from the trapeze, but he's Immortal, the only real way for him to die is if someone takes his head, why was he scared last night?" Amber asked.  
  
"I don't know, he did the same thing shortly after Mac and I met him. We had him tied up, and he was being a real jackass, so Mac and I were going to drop him out the window, and he went into an absolute panic trying to talk us out of it," Richie said.  
  
"Now there's a guy I wouldn't give anymore than 50 years...He can't fight, he doesn't have a sword, he's always running from everything, how's he supposed to fight if he comes across someone like Connor or Methos, or maybe someone worse?"  
  
"Worse than Methos? Are you sure you didn't hit your head when you fell in the audience?" Richie asked.  
  
Richie turned and looked out the window and noticed something, "What's that?"  
  
"What's what?"  
  
Richie got up and headed out the front door to see dark clouds moving around, the sun was still out, but lightning was coming out of the clouds.  
  
"What would you call that?" Richie asked.  
  
"I don't know...Richie..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"What's today?"  
  
"Tuesday..."  
  
"Exactly," Amber said.  
  
"Huh?" Richie asked.  
  
"Look."  
  
Richie looked down and saw that the front porch was back! He forgotten that it got blown away last week...  
  
"What did you say when that bomb went off?" Richie asked.  
  
"I said the front porch got knocked into next Tuesday, why?" Amber asked.  
  
"You know, I'm starting to think you're haunted," Richie said.  
  
"You wouldn't be the first," Amber said.  
  
"You know what? I got an idea," Richie said.  
  
"About what?" Amber asked.  
  
"I'm heading down to the airport and seeing if by any chance, they have any early flights heading out to Florida."  
  
"Okay, see ya later," Amber said.  
  
"Oh no you don't, you're coming with me."  
  
"How come?"  
  
"Because, I'm not taking any chances on leaving you here alone, if I do, by the time I come back, the house will probably be on fire."  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
"MAC! Amanda! Joe! Everybody get down here!" Richie called.  
  
"What is it?" Duncan asked.  
  
"Pack your bags, there's a flight heading to Florida in 5 hours," Richie said.  
  
"Are you kidding?" Amanda asked.  
  
"Amanda, look at me, do I look like someone's playing a practical joke? Am I laughing? Or else am I telling you to get ready for Tampa?" Richie asked.  
  
"Are you serious, Richie?" Duncan asked.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I got the tickets with me and everything, now come on, let's get going!" Richie said.  
  
So, it was off to the airport again, the surprise this time was that when they landed, it was in the right place, and the weather was actually good. Now, if only they could get this whole wedding on the way. 


End file.
